Red
by Phoenix prism
Summary: *Rewrite of All the Tears* Ruby is a ten year old girl who was asked to join a government project 'Project X', there she meets six other teenagers that are just like her. When Shaw invades the base the teens are being kept in, Ruby gets the shock of her life. (Earlier Chapters Are Undergoing Editing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Phoenix here! This is the rewrite of All The Tears! Finally, it's happening! So let's jump into the story! This was sorta inspired by the song 'Message Man' from Twenty One Pilots, it kinda describes Ruby so check it out!**

* * *

She had no idea what would happen when she walked into that room. A room full of people. People who were like her, but they weren't like her at the same time. Sure they were mutants, but they weren't like her age wise and physically. Ruby was still shocked after her volleyball game those two grown men came up to her. They had introduced themselves as Charles Xavier and Eric Lehnsherr. They had wanted her to join a recruit of mutants for the government. They wanted a ten year old to become apart of the government. _Great._ Not only was she going to meet a bunch of strangers, but they were all older than her. Ruby remembered walking with the men to her cottage style house in Michigan, her mother Violet looking startled when her daughter walked home with two men, but she knew this would happen. For Violet was a mutant who could see the future and was immortal. She agreed to let her daughter leave, but not without a hug. Ruby packed all of her things that she could fit in one messenger bag. Even though she was rushed, Ruby didn't forget something. A pink, over-sized Spartans hoodie. It was the only thing Ruby had of her father. He had left her and her mother when Ruby was born. Ever since then, Ruby had worn that hoodie, holding onto a piece of her father. After packing, the three of them walked to a shiny, black car.

And here she was, standing outside of a metal door wearing the Spartan hoodie, a pair of mesh shorts, a volleyball shirt, and Nike shoes. Ruby braced herself, and pushed open the door. All of the noise in the room died. A redhead yelled, "NEW RECRUIT!" Cheering followed. Ruby took in all of the people as she set her bag down by the metal door. There two girls. One was blonde with green eyes and wearing a dress, the other girl looking Mexican with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a leather jacket and a getup that stage girls would wear. There were also four boys there too. One was blonde with blue eyes, another had red hair and green eyes, another boy had dark skin with black hair and brown eyes, and the last boy had brown hair and blue eyes framed with thick glasses. They all stood there taking in the strange girl. She looked like a seven year old, being incredibly skinny. She had long dark hair like the sky at midnight, she also had ice blue eyes with slightly pointed ears.

The others all introduced themselves, and Ruby learned their names. The blond boy was Alex, the redhead was Sean, glasses was Hank, dark hair was Darwin, blonde girl was Raven, and the dark haired girl was Angel. Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the couches talking. "Now that we're apart of the government, we need code names." Raven said, and they agreed. "I want to be called Mystique." Raven exclaimed. "Damn, I wanted to become Mystique." Sean said making Ruby laugh. Suddenly in a ripple of blue, Sean's doppelganger was sitting where Raven was a second ago. "Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique." Second Sean said. In another ripple of blue, Raven was sitting there again. Sean went next. "You guys might want to cover your ears." He said as he got on his knees, facing a window that took up almost the whole wall. All of them covered their ears except Ruby, who smiled eagerly. "Are you crazy!?" Alex asked her. "Maybe, actually yeah." Ruby responded. Sean sucked in a breath, and screamed. You could see the vibrations through the air as it rippled like water. When it met with the glass, it shattered into a million pieces. Everyone clapped except for Ruby, who was massaging her ears. "It's my turn." Said Darwin as he stood up. "Darwin's already a nickname, adapt to survive."He said walking over to the fish tank, and dunking his head in. Fish gills sprouted out from his head, and he took his head out walking back to his seat while everyone clapped.

"Well, Angel is my stage name." Said Angel as she slid off her leather jacket, revealing tattos that looked like dragon fly wings. To Ruby's shock the tattos lifted off Angel's body and became wings! Angel started to fly, and faced the statue outside. She spat, and her saliva turned into a fireball and set the statue's head on fire. Angel's wings turned back into tattos and she sat back down, while everyone clapped. Hank went next, wanting to be called Bigfoot based on his hand feet. Alex wanted to be called Havoc, as he told everyone to get back as he went outside facing the statue. Red rings circled his body, and they went flying everywhere. two hit the statue, cutting off its head while the other rings went somewhere unknown. When everyone went back inside, it was Ruby's turn. "Okay, be ready to be amazed." Ruby said, smiling. In a puff of red and black smoke, Ruby didn't look the same. Her tan skin was replaced by blood red skin, pointed ears, and a tail rose out up from behind her. All of the others stared with shock. "But that's not all. Alex how much you want to bet me I can beat you to the statue?" Ruby asked, tilting her head a bit. "I'll bet you forty bucks." Alex replied, a smirk on his face. They both stood up and walked over to the far end of the room, with Alex getting in a sprinting position, while Ruby was just standing there, an arrogant smirk on her face. "One, two, three!" Hank exclaimed and Alex took off with Ruby just standing there. Before Alex was even to the window, Ruby vanished in a puff of red and black smoke. In another puff of black and red smoke, Ruby appeared in another puff of red and black smoke on top of the statue's severed head in a crouch position. Alex stopped and glared at Ruby. "Fork it over." Ruby said cheekily, holding at her hand out at Alex. "Hey, I was just kidding." Alex said, hiding the fact that he didn't have forty dollars. "Well I wasn't, so pay up." Ruby responded smirking. "I don't have forty dollars though!" Alex cried out. "Then give me however much money you have then." Ruby replied, and watched as Alex took a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to Ruby, who snatched it up. "Thanks man." She said and teleported into a couch in the living room.

Ten minutes later a full blown mutant party was taking place. Hank was hanging onto a light with his hand feet, Angel was flying everywhere, Raven was dancing on top of the couch with Sean, Alex was drinking a beer, an Ruby was teleporting all over the place. The party turned dead silent when Charles, Erik, and a strange women Ruby had never seen before. "Everyone go to bed now!" Erik ordered, and the teens all glumly went to their quarters with Ruby teleporting to get her bag that was by the door, and followed the girls. The girls shared one big room with three desks, one bed and a bunk bed. The whole room was decorated like the moon and the stars threw up on the place. The bedspreads were dark with stars on them, and so were the pillows. The walls were murals of stars, the planets, and constellations. Ruby called the top bunk, with Angel offering Raven the bed and her taking the bottom bunk.

That night as Ruby laid in bed under all the blankets she thought, _'I'm home.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix here with the second chapter of Red! Onto the story!**

* * *

 _"Mommy, Mommy catch me!" Four-year-old Ruby exclaimed while swinging on a swing at the local park. She was getting ready to jump, as her mother Violet was walking over to the swing set. Ruby jumped and Violet held out her arms, waiting to catch Ruby. As Ruby jumped off the swing, a puff of red and black smoke engulfed her. Children were screaming and running away to their parents, but Violet was frozen. She had seen a man do the same thing. A man that she was married to even if he had another child with another women before they met. When the smoke cleared, Ruby looked nothing like herself. Her skin was blood red, and she had a tail. People were screaming in fear at Ruby and sirens were sounding. Her mother picked Ruby up and ran to their car. Not even bothering to buckle her or her daughter, Violet sped off. After that, Violet had to explain to Ruby what had happened. "Your father was the same way only he can't change his skin back. You have something very special, called a mutation. It's a gift, like a superpower. If two parents have mutations then that means that their children will most likely have that mutation as well. I have a mutation and your father has one too." A week later, Violet and Ruby moved out of the state of Texas and back to where Ruby was born, Michigan. Ruby remembered watching the news the first night at their new cottage in Michigan._

 _A_ _news anchor was talking while a video was being played. In the video was Ruby and it showed the transformation. "This is another sighting of what scientists are calling mutations. This video was taken off a camera from a park in Texas. A little girl is seen to be transformed into a devil doppelganger when she jumps off the swing. There are other reports of a man looking just like this, they could be related! All over the country there are more reports of seeing freaky things like this. In California, a girl had wings like a fairy. In Florida, a boy was reported to be able to walk through walls. People are asking what's happening to the world? Acts of violence against these freaks of nature have taken place, with rocks being thrown at windows, beatings, and many more, even including death. The biggest question is, when will these freaks will go away?" The women kept talking and Ruby was crying, crying at the fact that people were killing other people based on something they couldn't control. The next few days were rough for Ruby because she needed to learn to be able to transform back to her normal color and back to red again. She also learned how to teleport from place to place. Ruby had also been tuned to the news nonstop, listing to the further reports on the mutant situation surfaced. They had interviewed people who had seen Ruby transform, and one mother's interview gave Ruby nightmares about something that she was still afraid of. "All the children were playing and I sat next to the mother of that **freak**_ _she was a_ _pleasant women, and we became fast friends. She went over to her little girl, and when the girl jumped off she became a **monster**. When I saw that, I ran over to my son Dudley, picked him up and ran for our lives. All of the other children and parents did the same thing. I have one thing to say to Violet and her daughter we will find you and kill you both."_

 _The next few days Ruby stayed inside and looked out the windows for any signs of attackers. Her fear led to anxiety, and Ruby would have nightmares about a mob of people finding them, and killing them or some other dreadful things. Years had passed and Ruby would still have nightmares about dreadful things, no matter how much she tried to fall asleep normally._

* * *

Ruby awoke suddenly covered in sweat from the memory from six years ago. Back then she was afraid of everything that moved. Ruby had tried everything to stop the nightmares, but they never stopped coming. Some nights would be good, some would be dreaming horrors. She sat up, shaking the thoughts from her head. Light flooded through the three windows that were placed around the room, and Ruby noticed that she was the first one awake. Ruby pulled off stary covers and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake the other girls. Ruby climbed down the latter, and found her messenger bag which was on the floor. After digging through the bag, Ruby found jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and some blue Converse. Then Ruby grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and her hairbrush. Walking over to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, Ruby started to brush her teeth, and after that, she brushed her hair. Once Ruby was done with that, she went into the common/living room, and saw that all of the boys were already there and they had made pancakes. Ruby walked over to the little dining area, and grabbed a plate with three pancakes with berries on top and a glass of milk.

Once Ruby had grabbed her breakfast she walked over to the snack bar, set her breakfast down, and sat on one of the tall white bar stools. Alex sat next to Ruby and they struck up a conversation on the band AC/DC as they ate their breakfast. After Ruby finished her breakfast, she took her dishes to the sink, washed them, and put them in the dishwasher. Once she was done, Ruby went back to her room and pulled out The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and walked over to one of the couches and flopped down. Ruby opened the book and started reading. After a few hours later, Angel and Raven came out of their room and got breakfast, talking as they walked over to the snack bar. By the time it got dark Ruby had finished the book and started on the first Lord of the Rings book. Everyone was talking and Ruby had set down the book to talk with Angel who had become a sister to Ruby. The two were joined at the hip all day talking, reading, and interacting. As Ruby and Angel were talking Ruby noticed something going on outside.

If Ruby's life wasn't upside down before, what happened next would change her life again.


	3. Chapter 3

**What did you think of that cliffhanger?! Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

As Ruby looked closer, she saw something that made her heart stop. There were two figures that were blocking out the moon. "Oh, my God, look over there!" Ruby exclaimed and pointed to the pair, as everyone followed her finger to the figures, that Ruby knew were men. Ruby then noticed that the man on the left seemed to be holding the other man aloft. Then quite suddenly, the man on the left dropped the other figure, and the teens screamed in horror as the man plummeted to the ground. The man who dropped the other man disappeared. Literally. Then, other men began to fall from the sky like raindrops. From somewhere outside the metal door, it sounded like an earthquake. The teens looked the other way and saw a huge tornado destroy a satellite dish looking building, that Hank mentioned was Cerebro. Bits and pieces of Cerebro flew through the glass on the other side, and everyone ducked and screamed as Darwin tried to protect them from the debris that was crashing through the big window on the other side of the room. The teens looked back to where men were falling, and saw a man standing alone in the courtyard where the men had been dropped, with bodies littered around him, and a man on the opposite side of the other man.

He was wearing a black jacket and pants, but his appearance was what frightened Ruby the most. Red. His skin was red and his hair was jet black, he also had a scar over his right eye. Ruby also saw that he had a tail that was moving behind him. Ruby knew who he was immediately, even if she had never seen him in person until now.

* * *

 _It was a week after Ruby and Violet had moved to Michigan, and Violetwasunpacking the living room while Ruby was looking through a box of old and new photos. "Mom, who's this?" Ruby asked, holding up a black and white photo of a man. He was wearing a black jacket and hat. Ruby noticed that he had a scar over his right eye. "That's your father, Ruby." Violet said, gently taking the picture from Ruby, and holding it close to her heart. Violet set the photo down and walked over to the box of photos. Looking through the box, Violet grabbed a black and white photo with a teenage girl and boy. "This is a photo of your dad and me when we were younger." Violet said, handing it to Ruby who looked at it with great interest. After that, Violet went back to putting things away and Ruby looking at the different photos._

* * *

Ruby wanted to run. To run far, far away. She wanted to run from her friends, from the dead bodies littering the ground like footprints in the sand, and most of all to run from the man that was her father. The man didn't even glance at the group of teenagers, he was surveying the courtyard as if checking for something. Suddenly, men ran out of a door, with one man screaming, "Shoot it! Shoot it!" They started shooting, and the man disappeared. The man appeared and started killing the guards by using his tail and some knives that Ruby hadn't seen before. _'I hope they don't see the similarities between us, even though that's impossible.'_ Ruby thought, watching her friends watch her father take out the guards. After the last guard fell to the floor, a disturbance was going on outside the door. "The freaks are in there! Just let us normal people g-" The voice was cut off with a knife going through the person.

The teens froze as the door handle wiggled, and Ruby changed her skin color back to its tan color, and her tail shrank back into her body. Everytime Ruby changed her skin color back to normal, it always felt weird for her tail to be gone. Whenever they took x-rays or ultrasounds of Ruby they always told her mother that she had an extra backbone. They had tried to surgically remove the extra backbone many times, and Ruby almost died during all of the surgeries, giving her long and big scars on her back. Back then no one knew why she had an 'extra backbone' and then the incident at the park six years ago give Ruby a hunch on what the 'extra backbone' was. Her tail.

The door opened, and a man wearing a helmet walked through the door. "I've been told the telepath isn't here, so I can take this silly thing off." The man said, and took off the helmet revealing mousy brown hair. It was that moment that he truly noticed the scared group of teens in the room. "Hello, my name is Sebastian Shaw, and I'm not here to hurt you." The man said, and his voice reminded Ruby of a rich man who golfs at a fancy country club. "A war is coming, my friends, and soon they'll know about what we are." The man continued, and Ruby held in a scoff. "Join me, and you can all live like kings," He said, his eyes showing mock kindness, "And queens." Ruby watched as his eyes scanned Ruby, Angel, and Raven. His last sentence made Ruby choke out a laugh, and Shaw's eyes snapped to her. "What's so funny, munchkin?" He asked her in a condescending tone. "First off, don't call me a munchkin. Second, you sound like another Hitler. And third, I would rather die than join you." Ruby spat, glaring. "We can have number three arranged." Shaw said threatening tone, and held out his hand, and a fireball appeared in his hand. He grabbed Ruby's chin and opened her mouth, about to drop the ball of fire in her throat. But Ruby was a fast thinker, and she teleported away from the man and landed on one of the lights, hanging from the chain. That's when her father noticed her. He looked at her with interest, like she was a three-headed dog rather than a person.

Just as Shaw almost threw the fireball at Ruby, when she teleported and transformed onto Shaw's shoulder, her tail snaking around to his eye. "Try that again, and I'll take out your eye." Ruby hissed menacingly into his ear before teleporting back to her friends, who were staring at her with fear, her father looking at her with recognition, and Shaw looking at her like she was a powerful weapon. Ruby's father walked over to Shaw and whispered something. Shaw nodded, and the man walked back out. "You," Shaw said, pointing at Ruby. "Are coming with us." Ruby started backing away. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not going with you. I'm staying right here." Ruby said, and planted her feet on the floor, crossing her arms. "Azazel, Riptide get the brat." Shaw said, and the men on both sides walked in through the windows and grabbed Ruby. "Hey, get off of me! I said I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE!" And the last part turned into a yell. They dragged her out, and Darwin and Angel both yelled, "Wait!" and Shaw ordered them to stop. "Let me go with you." They said at the same time again.

Shaw led Darwin outside, and dropped the fireball in his mouth and whispered something in Darwin's ear, before stepping back, and signaling to Angel who grabbed Ruby's hoodie off the couch, and followed them. They all lined up and held hands, and dissapeared in a puff of red and black smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix here! How dramatic was the last chapter? Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

When Ruby opened her eyes, she found herself on the deck of a fancy yacht, floating on the blue waters of an ocean. It was sunny out, and Ruby felt hot in her jeans and black shirt. It looked like everyone else wasn't bothered by the temperature change, even though some of the people she came with were wearing all black like Ruby was. Looking around the yacht Ruby saw that a beautiful blonde woman was relaxing on a lounge chair by a pool. She took interest in the two new girls, and Ruby glared at her. Shaw was walking around Ruby and Angel, sizing them up and looking them over. "So, what are your mutations?' He asked the girls, and Ruby crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. Angel showed them her wings and fire spit, earning applause. Ruby scowled the whole time as the people looked at Angel like she was an object rather than a person. When Angel was done they asked to see Ruby's mutation, which she refused to do. "Why won't you show us?" Shaw asked, anger and annoyance on his face. "You already saw it. I almost took out your eye." She replied snarky. "What if I threatened someone you loved?" He asked, and gestured to the blonde woman. "Search her mind." He told her and she nodded. Ruby felt a stabbing sensation in her mind, as old memories resurfacing for no reason. The stabbing turned into burning and Ruby sunk to the ground on her knees, clutching her head. Her head was killing her, making her cry out in pain. Finally the burning stopped, and Ruby shakily stood up, and Shaw was smirking.

"Imagine if something were to happen to your mother Violet, if you didn't show your mutation." Shaw said, and Ruby's heart tightened when she thought of her mother getting hurt. "Fine." Ruby said, giving up. She transformed, her tail snaking out behind her. Shaw nodded, and Ruby teleported to another deck on the yacht. She teleported back where she was before, and crossed her arms. Shaw looked between Ruby and her father Azazel.

"I'm noticing something similar, aren't you Emma?" Shaw asked the blonde woman, and she nodded. "Emma show the girls to their room. Me and Azazel have some explaining to do." Shaw said, and Emma nodded leading the girls to the lower levels of the yacht. They walked passed many doors until they reached one at the end of the long hallway they were walking down. "This is the room you will be staying in." Emma said as the girls walked in the door. Emma walked back down the hallway smirking. She had to pay a visit to her dear friend Violet.

Ruby and Angel walked into their new room. The walls were white and had wood floors. There were two beds on both sides of the room, and they each had a dresser. The beds had black and red bedspreads and matching pillows. Ruby walked over to her dresser and opened it. There were different sized clothes, and Ruby wasn't surprised that they didn't have her size. Angel sat down on the bed, laying down and looking at the white ceiling with distaste. "Why white? They should've painted the room beige or light blue. Anything but white!" Angel complained and Ruby let out a laugh. "We're basically trapped here and all you complain about is the room color." Ruby said, amused. "It helps me take my mind off things like this." Angel confessed and Ruby understood. "Well, I'm taking a nap." Ruby stated, laying down and getting under the covers. _'At least everything's comfortable.'_ Ruby thought, while closing her eyes. She drifted into a deep sleep while Angel set Ruby's pink hoodie on the end of Ruby's bed.

Stepping into the hallway, Angel heard voices. Walking closer she found the door where the voices came from. "She could be a useful weapon." A voice said and Angel recognized it as Shaw. "And if she doesn't want to?" Another voice asked. _'That must be Emma.'_ Angel thought, leaning closer to the door as Shaw answered. "I have my methods to ensure that she will comply." There was a pause. "Like what?" Emma asked, a tone of doubt in her voice. "The usual. Drowning, torture, kill people close to her, and more." Shaw replied, and Angel's stomach dropped. Before Emma answered, Angel dashed down the hall back to her room. Closing the door to her room and turning off the lights, Angel decided to rest. Getting under the covers Angel turned on her side and closed her eyes; falling into an uneasy sleep. While the girls slept, the door opened and a figure stepped in, leaving a note in the pocket of Ruby's hoodie.

After what seemed like hours Ruby woke up. After rubbing her eyes she got up and walked over to where the light switch was. Turning on the light, she noticed that Angel was sleeping in her bed. _'It's really cold in here.'_ Ruby thought as she walked over to where her hoodie was. Grabbing the pink hoodie Ruby slipped it over her head and pulled her arms and head through the holes. Putting her hands in the pocket, Ruby felt what seemed like paper.

She pulled a note out of her pocket, and read it, freezing.

 _We have her. You know where to look._

They meant her mother, Ruby knew it. Without warning, she felt the effects of teleportation. Before she knew it, she was standing outside of her house. Ruby took out the key from under the outdoor mat and was inside.

Shaw, and Emma were there, Violet sitting in a chair, a knife digging into her neck. He turned to her, smiling a sick twisted smile.

"Do you see the power we have over you? Look at what we can do. We can find out where you live, who you love, and we know what we will do to them."

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, furious that they would come into her house, and try to kill her mother.

"It's simple really. I want you to pledge allegiance to the Hellfire Club. You will not double cross us or try and kill us. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill your mother and anyone close to you."

Ruby had no choice. If she said yes her mother would live, but if she said no, she would die.

"I will pledge allegiance to the Hellfire Club. I will not double cross you or kill any of you."

Shaw and Emma seemed satisfied, they let her mother go and walked over to them.

"Teleport us back, Azazel went back to the yacht after he dropped us off here. Your mother will be coming will us, to keep you in line."

She reluctantly held hands with them and they teleported away.

They were back on the yacht, the ones who were left behind were on the deck, staring at Violet.

"Please welcome Violet, Ruby's mother who will be joining us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix here with the next chapter! How weird was the last chapter? I must say I had trouble with explaining the last sentence. I also put in a reference to Emma Frost's corset she wore in the comics in the last chapter. On a completely unrelated note did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference in chapter two? I know it doesn't line up with the times, but I did it anyways. Oh, and Azazel and Emma will have some of their powers from the comics. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

 _She remembered when her and Emma met_ him _. He was only a few years older than her and Emma were, and they still tried to steal one of his daggers. Emma wanted to use it as a weapon while Violet wanted to sell it for money so they could eat. As he was leaning against a wall drinking a beer and the girls were in an alleyway next to the wall. While he was distracted, Violet's eyes glowed a light purple and a star jasmine vine grew out of the cracks in the pavement. Concentrating, Violet made the vine grow up and move towards his back pocket where the hilt of the dagger was visible. Just as the dagger was being brought back to Violet and Emma, a red tail came out of the top of his coat and wrapped around the vine. This made Violet lose concentration and the vine shrunk back into the ground. As the dagger fell the red tail wrapped around it and pointed it threateningly at the girls. "I could kill you right now, but I might spare you." He said with a Russian accent and turned to face the girls. Part of his face was covered in a soviet military student hat, but his skin was blood red. He was wearing a coat and jeans. As Emma put two fingers to her temple he interrupted her. "Don't try your mind games on me telepath." He said dropping the beer bottle, which shattered on the ground, the remains of the liquid seeping into the dirt, making Violet put her head in her hands as a migraine washed over her making her skin get a green tint to it. "What do you want from us?" Emma asked and he laughed. "What I want is quite simple. I take you two in and then you owe me a favor at some point, but if you don't repay the favor I'll kill you." He said as Violet put her hands down and stared at him, and the two nodded. Before the girls knew what had happened, his appearance changed from being red and having a tail to being tan and having no tail. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked as he walked away, and the girls started following him. 'Be ready this could be a trap.' Emma said to Violet using her telepathy. 'I know. You should be more careful, he knows you're a telepath.' Violet fired back and Emma replied. 'Okay we just need to be on alert.' They followed him through the crowded streets until they came to what looked like an abandoned shop. Forcing the door open, he walked in and the girls followed him. Pulling on a string from the ceiling, the abandoned store filled with light. The store had faded beige walls that were chipping. The floors were light hardwood and one a part of the floor was stained with a red spot, which looked like suspiciously like blood. On the back wall was a granite counter with a black cash register that had a dent in it. It looked like it had been a clothing store, with displays overturned and clothes littering the floor. Dropping the coat on the floor, he walked over behind the counter and pulled out a bundle of black sleeping bags. Setting them down a corner of the store, he walked over to the girls and held out the bundle to them. Taking the sleeping bags Violet got two out and gave the other sleeping bags to him, which he took. Violet and Emma put their sleeping bags in the far corner of the store and he did the same. They sat down on their sleeping bags and introduced themselves. "I am Azazel from Russia." He said and Emma was next. "I'm Emma Frost from_ _Massachusetts." She said and Violet was last. "My name is Violet and I'm from New York." She stated, and Azazel asked, "How do you two know each other?" The rest of the night they asked questions and talked until the sun started to rise._ _In the next few months the trio became best friends. They had each others backs and traveled the country with Azazel's teleporting powers. The humans usually left them alone, always fleeing when they saw Azazel's devilish appearance._

 _But one summer night in New York changed who they were. The trio had decided to camp out in an alley as there were no empty buildings everywhere they checked. Later in the night a gang of seven men came into the alley. Violet had told them they didn't want any trouble, but the men didn't leave. When Azazel tried to scare them off with his appearance the men only backed away. "You don't want to pick a fight with us." Emma stated her voice low. "Oh yeah? Get the one with the purple hair." The leader ordered and two of his men grabbed Violet and dragged her over to the leader, holding her a few feet off the ground. When he saw her face through the dim street lamps he pulled out a knife. "What a shame I'll have to ruin that pretty face." He said coming toward her. As the knife cut deep into her cheek, Violet smelled sulfur and brimstone. Azazel had teleported in front of her making the two men drop Violet out of fear making her crash on the hard cement. The leader was so surprised that the knife flicked upwards on Azazel's face cutting from his cheek to his eyebrow. Azazel stumbled back and leaned against the wall, putting his palm over the injury. Putting two fingers to his temple Azazel looked the gang strait in the eyes. "You will put down your weapons and stand still." Azazel commanded in an almost hypnotic voice and the men did what he said, dropping their weapons. "You will forget about what happened and walk away, never coming back here." Azazel commanded in the same tone and the men obeyed, walking away. Sitting down on the hard cement. Azazel concentrated and felt the bubbling of the wound closing up, another part of his mutation. Pulling his hand away he and Emma rushed over to Violet's limp body. She landed on her back head turned on the left side, the blood from her cheek wound running across her face. After checking for a heartbeat Emma said, "She's alive, but she probably broke her back or really hurt it." Which made Azazel reply with an, "Okay." Azazel picked up Violet and moved her into her sleeping bag, rolling her over so her back was up._

 _Hours later when Violet awoke, her body felt like it was on fire. Her shrill scream woke Azazel and he went over to her, holding her in his arms until she fell asleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Phoenix here! How was the last chapter? In case you didn't know Azazel can manipulate people's minds and regenerate cells so he basically doesn't die. Go check out Azazel's and Emma's Wiki page on their powers. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Ruby was blinded by the bright lights, and the extreme headache she had. After rubbing her eyes for another minute or two, she got a look around the room. The walls were painted a light blue and the floors were hardwood. On the wall facing Ruby there was a bed made out of dark wood, with white blankets and pillows. The bed was empty, the only thing that hinted that someone had been sleeping there was a dent in the bed and that the blankets were moved. The room was getting hot and Ruby took the blankets off of her. Barley looking at the bandages around different parts of her body, Ruby got out of the bed. She felt a light pain in one of her legs, but other than that she felt normal. Opening the door Ruby stepped into the hallway. Trying to find a way out of the maze of hallways she finally found a staircase. _'How big is this yacht anyways? I thought yachts were small.'_ She thought climbing the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a metal door. With great effort Ruby was able to push it open, revealing the deck where all of mutants sat eating pancakes. As they stared at Ruby, she felt self conscious in her thin hospital gown that was somehow on her body. _'Well this is awkward.'_ Ruby thought and teleported to the room that she and Angel shared. The room was in the same condition when Ruby was last there. She walked over to the dresser where the clothes were. Picking out some jeans and a t-shirt, Ruby got changed but before she teleported she pulled something out of the hoodie and put it in her pants pocket, and teleported back up to the deck. "Much better." She commented and walked over to an empty seat next to Angel. "Not a word." She hissed to Angel, who burst out laughing. "Oh, tell whoever buys these clothes to make tail holes in the pants, will ya?" Ruby said to Shaw with snide in her voice. "Tail holes?" Shaw questioned and Ruby nodded. "What are those?" He asked and Azazel answered. "Hole for tail." He said, and Ruby noted his Russian accent. "Barbarians." Riptide muttered under his breath, and was met with a slap to the face from Ruby. "You idiot." She said and slapped him again. "What was that for?" He asked her, while rubbing his cheek where Ruby slapped him. "You were being an idiot." She told him plainly. "I was not!" Riptide retorted. "Do I have to tell you again, or put my tail through your eye? You were an idiot." Ruby said, and Riptide dropped the subject. "You want any pancakes?" Angel asked and Ruby shook her head. "I'm good." She said and Angel stared at her. "Ruby you were out for almost three days! You should be starving." Angel exclaimed and Violet rolled her eyes on what Ruby was about to do. Getting up on the table Ruby stood up. "Because magical beings from Soviet Russia don't need to eat, because in Soviet Russia food eats you!" Ruby declared faking a Russian accent and pulling out a miniature Soviet Russian flag and waved it around. "What the hell?" Emma said, and Angel was holding in fits of laughter. "Now I would go on with more jokes, but it looks like my mother is about to kill me so I'm getting down now." Ruby said and sheepishly got off the table, and sat back down.

"So don't ask why I carry a Soviet flag with me, I just do." Ruby said, banging her head down on the table. "Wait, why do you carry that around?" Angel asked Ruby turned to her. "We'll talk about the flag and the abandonment issues later. Anyways, I'll be back in a second." Ruby responded and teleported away. "Was interesting display." Azazel said to Violet. "I thought she had grown out of that years ago. This has been the first time in three years." She responded, and Ruby appeared in a puff of red and black smoke, and she was carrying a small bag. She sat down and stared around the table. When breakfast was over Angel and Ruby went down to their room. Ruby put the bag on the bed and sat on the ground, and Angel joined her. "So are you gonna talk about the flag and the baggage that comes with it?" Angel asked and Ruby nodded. "Let me start off with the flag first. My father was never around and everything I found out about him, I clung on to. And I got the flag so I could at least remember him." Ruby said and Angel nodded, a sign that Ruby took as a cue to continue. "Now the baggage. Now because I was different and you know when someone leaves, and you think it's all your fault? That was me. I thought he left because of me and he might have, I still don't know. Well I think that clears it up." Ruby said and Angel asked Ruby different questions and Ruby asked her some. They got bored of that and started playing truth or dare. Standing up Ruby started, walking over to the dresser where her clothes were kept. Pulling out off of the pants, skirts, and dresses Ruby grabbed the small bag and headed towards the door. "If you need me I'll be on the deck." She said and walked out the door. With effort she walked up the stairs and opened the door that led to the deck, where the sun was low in the sky. "Thank God it's empty." Ruby muttered to herself as she sat in a bar stool where a wall of alcohol was in front of her. Setting the pile of heavy clothes on the counter Ruby opened the bag and took out what she needed, a needle, black thread, and small scissors. Getting the first pair of pants, Ruby cut a hole in the back of them with the scissors. Ruby threaded the needle and sewed around the hole so it wouldn't fray. She set the pants on another bar stool, and moved on to the next pair of pants. By the time Ruby had almost thirty garments left, the lights in the pool and around the deck came on.

The silence was unnerving and it put Ruby at peace and on edge. She fell out of her seat when the door to the deck opened. She froze, as there were no lights around the door so Ruby couldn't see the person. When they stepped out of the darkness Ruby relaxed, as it was just her father. She got back up and got back to work on the holes she was making for her tail. "Been busy, haven't you?" He asked her and she mumbled a reply. Ruby watched as he walked around the counter and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. He uncorked the bottle and walked over to a bar stool. Sitting own, he took a swig of the bottle. "Is a bit this awkward or is it just me?" Ruby asked sheepishly as she got back to work on the tail holes. "Nyet, is awkward for me." He answered and the silence continued. "If I'm being honest here it might be awkward talking to you. I'm not that skilled in the whole Father-Daughter thing." Ruby confessed, as she cut a hole in a white dress. "Will learn." He responded and the silence was more comfortable than awkward.

* * *

 **I know the chapter sucked, don't judge me. I'm sorry if this is the first chapter where they even talked to each other, so let me explain on why it was a bit hard to write interaction between the two of them. I don't have a good relationship with my father. Every year I see him about 52 times. When I made this rewrite I wanted to make it awkward between them since this is the first time Ruby's even talked to him. In this Fanfic I wanted to focus more on the adjustment Ruby has to face. So if some moments seem dull or weird between them, it's because I struggle with the characters emotions and other things that factor into the relationship, so forgive me if it seems weird.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Phoenix here with another chapter of Red! I'm sorry that I dropped off the face of the earth for months, but I'm back! This chapter might be awfully written because I can't really think of how I should continue this. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

The next few weeks Shaw tested Angel and Ruby on the limits of their mutations, and it was successful. Often Ruby thought about her friends and where they were. Had Charles and Eric hidden them? Did they miss her and Angel? Once every Monday and Thursday Shaw and the rest of the Hellfire Club trained together and acted like a real team.

Ruby wondered if there would be a battle between the Hellfire Club and Charles and Eric's group. Shaw had been making them train more, sometimes all night long. _'He must be planning something.'_ She thought as she ate her waffles that Janos made for them. They had been coasting along the Atlantic for a few days now, and Ruby was getting sick of seeing the same old blue water.

Ruby excused herself from the table and went to her room. She opened the door and got a book from her dresser. Azazel had decided to give her some books, and Ruby enjoyed them. She sat on her bed and started to read, almost oblivious to the sound of the yacht rocking back in forth. When the yacht shuddered, Ruby bolted from her room and teleported to the deck, wanting to know what was going on.

"What's happening?" She asked Janos who shrugged, confused as she was. Azazel appeared on deck, muttering about shipwrecks as he went to edge of the deck, looking a a dark shape in the water. "Damn shipwreck." He said and cursed in Russian. Azazel went back to the control room and started to steer the yacht away from the shipwreck as Ruby tried not throw up her waffles. Once he got the yacht away from the shipwreck, they resumed normal course. Janos sighed with relief as he cleaned up what was left of breakfast. Ruby went to the control room where Azazel, Shaw, and Violet were gathered, looking at the radars. "Is everything alright with the ship?" Ruby asked and Azazel shook his head. "We might have to find another vessel." He responded and went to inform Shaw.

Shaw came to the deck, clearly angered. "Janos, find everyone else and tell them to get up here." He ordered and the man nodded, walking off. Minutes later the rest of them were there, confused looks on their faces. "Unfortunately the yacht has hit a shipwreck and has gotten damaged. Therefore we need to find another vessel so we can keep travelling." He said and they nodded. "But how are we going to do that? We're in the middle of the Atlantic." Angel asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Angel, think about it. We have two teleporters who can go anywhere in the world. You two will get us another boat or something else." He told them and Azazel and Ruby nodded.

"Where are we going to get a boat?" She asked Azazel who thought about it. "Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Germany." He answered and Ruby concentrated and teleported along with Azazel. When she opened her eyes she and Azazel were in a quaint coastal town with a marine base. Anyone who saw them screamed and ran away as they headed towards the base. Once they got there Azazel and Ruby made quick work of the people inside and outside of the base. Inside the base there was a large gray submarine. "This will do. We have to go back and get the others." He told her and they teleported back to the yacht where the rest of them were waiting with their things. "We found a submarine if that's okay." Ruby said and Shaw nodded in approval. "Me, Emma, and Janos will go with Azazel while Angel and Violet will go with Ruby." Shaw said and they got into their groups, linking arms. Ruby teleported her group into the base and the rest did the same. When they arrived they opened the exit of the base which led into the water and got inside the submarine. Azazel started the submarine and they sunk into the water. The submarine moved out of the base and into the open water. Ruby and the rest of them went to where the bunks were and Angel handed her Ruby's things. "I knew you would be mad if we left your stuff behind." She explained and Ruby thanked her. Ruby picked a top bunk and Angel picked the bottom one. They set their things on the beds and then spent the rest of the day training with the others in the exercise room. After that Janos made dinner and Ruby went to sleep, wondering what had become of her life.

* * *

It had been a few months since they were last spotted, but there was a new lead on the Hellfire Club. While Erik was looking in Germany for them he stumbled across a woman in a panic who had seen a man and a young girl appear from thin air. She told him that they were both red like the devil with tails to match and had killed soldiers outside a naval base and went inside. Erik had returned to the mansion and inform Charles about what he had heard. "That sounds like Ruby and Azazel, right down to the descriptions." Charles said. "But why were they there?" Erik asked, the question nagging at him. "I've been tracing them with the new Cerebro and they've almost travelled to Cuba." Charles told Erik who nodded.

"Doesn't Shaw want Russia and the US to engage in nuclear war?" Erik questioned and a grave look crossed over Charles' face. "Whatever Shaw wants it has to be stopped. Russia and the US are already facing the possibility of war, and Shaw is trying to make it happen." Charles said gravelly. "We need to start training our charges more. I fear we will have to fight Shaw and I need us ready at any time if they try and attack." Erik replied and Charles nodded as they went out to start training. They ran the team through multiple drills as a group or separately. They tested them on how far they could test their mutations and it turned out to be successful. Alex and Sean had improved the most, and in two weeks the team was ready if they needed to be. Unfortunately though they needed to be prepared as Shaw's plan was almost in action.

Charles gathered them up in the foyer of the mansion, looking grave. "Shaw has started his plan and over the next few hours war will break out. We have to stop this from happening as the world would be put in peril. Your suits are in your bedroom and you must hurry changing and head to the Blackbird. We will meet you there." Erik told them and they hurried off looking terrified that their fears were being confirmed. Once they were changed they all got into the Blackbird, waiting for Hank. Finally, he came out, but was looking much different. His whole body was covered in blue fur and he barely fit in his suit. He explained what had happened as he got into the pilots seat and started up the Blackbird.

The Blackbird pulled out of the mansion and into the sky. They were going to end this, once and for all.


	8. The Battle

**Well my friends, it's finally happening. This chapter is the big chapter. It will probably be the longest chapter in this series, but it will not be the end. Or maybe it will be. I don't know yet. If this is the end, I have a bit of a prequel to this story that's in the works, so you won't be that disappointed.**

* * *

Ruby hated the submarine. She didn't feel comfortable with a few thousand tons of steel and a man crushing water separating her from the surface. The more time went on, the more Shaw grew more intimidating. Ruby would gladly teleport away, but he would track her down and brutally murder her.

She was standing in the control room when Shaw approached them. "They are ready for war, we just need to strike another match to light the fuse. And we still have the most powerful weapon of all, me. Turn the nuclear reactor to one hundred percent output and make sure I'm not disturbed." Shaw told him, wearing his helmet. He walked into the next room and Azazel shut it tightly behind him.

Minutes passed and suddenly Ruby felt a pulling. She went to a porthole and saw that the submarine was steadily towards the surface. Ruby steadied herself, knowing that the time to fight was now. She didn't want to fight her friends. _'They're not your friends, you only spent about a day and a half with them! You know the Hellfire Club, you are apart of the team.'_ A voice said in her head, and Ruby tried to deny it, but sadly realized that it was true. Ruby was ready, even when Azazel handed her a dagger. "Use it well." He said as she took it. Shaw had Azazel train them all in weapons so she knew how to wield it. Ruby wish she didn't know how to use it. They were rising faster and faster until Janos had enough of it.

He opened the hatch and stepped out. A tornado started forming, merging with the water, almost knocking the Blackbird off course. Janos thought that it was enough and went back inside.

"Prepare for a rough landing! We're heading right into the beach." He exclaimed and a moment later the submarine hit the sand. They filed out, Shaw in his room. Charles' and his team did the same.

The battle had started.

Azazel, Alex, and Hank were teleported, fighting over the water and on boats.

Meanwhile, Moira and Violet were fighting hand to hand, the CIA agent being knocked to the ground. She quickly landed a punch on Violet's face, making her stumble back. Ruby teleported over to the woman and grabbed her, teleporting away. Ruby was holding Moira up, but the woman over powered her, grabbing her shoulders. "In a few seconds we'll plummet to the ground, just like the CIA men." Ruby whispered and Moira lost concentration, giving Ruby the opportunity to teleport with Moira again. She teleported her over the ocean, intent back on dropping her. She dropped the woman, who fumbled to grab Ruby who teleported away. Before Moira hit the ocean, Sean saved her, putting her back onto the land. Ruby landed back on the beach, seeing that Erik was nowhere to be found. The rest of the fight progressed, Azazel fighting Hank, who turned into Raven, Sean and Janos, Angel with Moira, and Charles who was trying to help get Alex off of the boat he was stuck on.

Angel flew off and Moira set her sights on Ruby.

What happened next Ruby would look back on, sure that it was a form of payback.

She barely had time to register the gun shot, nor the sound of her father teleporting, the second gun shot, or the bullet that passed through her and the second one that hit her father's shoulder.

Ruby was blinded with pain, picking up the bullet that just shot clean through her hip. The wound was bleeding like a faucet, she was thankful that the second bullet didn't hit her. Azazel was still there, the fighting stopped, staring at Violet who looked furious. The ground started shaking, vines shooting up from the palm trees behind them.

In an instant, the vines wrapped around Moira, throwing her gun to the side. Violet's eyes glowed a fierce purple, her lavender hair blowing all around her, looking like a mane. She started rising from the ground, vines wrapping around her arms. "Don't you dare touch my daughter and my husband you bitch." Violet said, the vines tightening around Moira. The CIA agent realized the mistake she had made, the vines taking her up almost one hundred feet above the ground. They started to loosen and the woman started slipping out of their grasp, watching as Violet had a sick smile on her face. The vines went slack and she plummeted to the ground. Charles raced over and he caught her, falling to the ground. Violet's eyes glowed brighter, becoming more upset that the woman was still alive. "Let me finish her." She boomed and Charles shook his head. "I will not let you Violet. They will live, as will Moira." She started to protest, but he held his fingers up to his temple and concentrated. After a few minutes her eyes stopped glowing, her hair went limp, and she lowered back to the ground, the vines retracting. Moira got her gun back, looking angry that she had almost fallen to her death twice in a day.

A hole in the submarine suddenly burst open, and the dead body of Sebastian Shaw levitated out, Erik standing at the mouth of the hole.

"Today our fighting stops," He began, Shaw's body levitating forward. Everyone walked over, not sure what they were witnessing. Erik lowered his hand and Shaw dropped to the ground, then Eric came to the ground. "Take off your blinders brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there," At that, he pointed to the slowly moving battleships. "I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal, targeting us. Americans. Soviets. Humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared my mutants! Go ahead Charles. Tell me I'm wrong." At this, Charles put his fingers to his forehead. He nodded curtly and Moira took off running to the broken jet. Moments passed until missiles started firing towards the beach. _'This can't be happening!'_ Ruby thought as she held her hip, her hand covered in blood. Just as they were about to hit, Erik held out his hand and they suddenly stopped in midair. With a slow turn of his hand, the missiles turned around, facing the ships. "Erik you said it yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships! Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders." Charles said, desperately trying to change Erik's mind. "I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again." Erik responded and the missiles fired back at the ships. "Erik release them!" Charles yelled, but Erik didn't listen. Charles ran and tackled Erik, and the missiles started falling towards the water, exploding. He tried to pull off the helmet but Erik elbowed him, making Charles roll over. "I don't want to hurt you, don't make me." Erik told Charles as he got back to his feet. Charles' team walked forward but Erik prevented them from doing so. "Stay back!" He exclaimed and sent them flying back. Erik and Charles started scuffling, Erik sending the remainder of the missiles that didn't explode keep moving towards the ships. "Erik stop!" Charles yelled, but to no avail. Erik stood up, keeping the missiles on course. Moira started firing at Erik, hitting his helmet. It bounced off and she kept firing, Erik deflecting the bullets. The last one, though, hit Charles in the back, just as he was standing up. He was knocked down.

Charles screamed and Erik turned around, Moira looking at the sight in horror. They all looked shocked, Raven even clapping her hands to her mouth. Erik ran over to Charles, pulling out the bullet with his mind. He stood up and Moira ran to him, holding up his head as the rest of them ran over to him. "This society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me? No more hiding." At the last sentence he looked at Raven, who seemed to be considering the offer. "You should go with him. It's what you want." Charles told Raven who was kneeling next to him. "You promised me you'd never read my mind."

"I've promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

Raven looked at Moira. "Take care of him." She said walking to Erik, not looking back. She stood next to Angel and Janos. Meanwhile, Azazel was about to walk over to Erik, but was stopped by Violet.

"You're leaving again?" She asked and he nodded, everyone's attention on them.

"I must. It's my purpose. You know why, ьн адщук." He said, but that didn't satisify Violet.

"You've been gone for ten years, and I've only had you back for a week! You know the life I wanted to give Ruby. What happened to all of the letters I sent? What about that flag? That was the only thing I ever got from you in ten years. And now you're leaving."

Tears streamed down her face as she spoke to Azazel, glaring at him. Around her the vegetation wilted, turning brown and dying.

"I will come back."

"That's what you said ten years ago! And you didn't come back, I was taken hostage by Shaw!"

"Then come with me ьн адщцук."

She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"You know I could never do that. I don't like humans, but I will not put my personal issues on them. I will not blame them for what happened to _me._ Don't blame all for the actions of few. We're not better than them, we're like them."

"I don't mean to interrupt this very _touching_ conversation, but we do not have all day." Erik said, looking impatient.

"I will come back this time, I promise."

With that he kissed her slowly and Violet returned the kiss. They broke away and he hugged her and Ruby before walking over to Erik. "I give you the Brotherhood Of Mutants!" Erik said before they teleported away.

Once they were gone, Violet helped Charles stand. They all linked arms and Ruby teleported them away, to a hospital.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

A year had passed since Cuba and Azazel hadn't returned yet. Violet had cried months after he had left, but managed to pull herself together, even helping Charles set up a school for mutants.

Ruby wanted her father to come home, she still kept the dagger he had given her. She hadn't kept in touch with any of the rest of them, wanting to forgetting what happened. She still woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, seeing Shaw's dead body or Charles getting shot. The world still didn't quite know that mutants existed and Ruby was grateful for that.

That Friday it was Ruby's birthday. Violet had baked a cake, decorating it with frosted flowers. Ruby sat at the small table as her mother set down the cake, lighting the candles when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." Violet told Ruby who wondered who it was. Her mother opened the door and was shocked to see who it was. "Come on inside!" To her shock, Azazel walked through the door, holding a small wrapped gift.

Ruby got up and he hugged her. She couldn't believe that he had come back.

They all sat at the table and had cake, asking him questions.

"How did you convince Erik to let you come here?" Violet asked him and Azazel smiled.

"Told him that the mission would take longer than expected."

She turned to look at him, concerned.

"What mission?"

"We'll talk later." He said and Violet looked at him, but nodded slowly. After they finished eating, Ruby opened Azazel's present. An intricately carved dagger was in the box and she smiled, thanking him.

If only they knew that everything would come crumbling down.

* * *

 **Well that took forever! Let me say something before I officially end this chapter. Shaw and Erik's speeches took me a LOT of time. The only one that had written dialogue (or what I could find) was Erik's speech he made when Charles was laying paralyzed in the sand. The other two I had to look up the scenes on YouTube and watch as they said their lines. For example, Shaw's speech I watched each sentence. Let's say that in the video he says "And we still have the most powerful weapon of all, me." I had to pause the video, go back to (which is in another tab) and write that down. And do that every single time. Now, when Erik says, "The Neanderthal is running scared my mutants." I had no idea what he said in the video. I watched that clip twenty times and had no idea what he meant to say, so I had to improvise. If you know what he says please tell me so I can fix that. Quick note, ьн адщцук means 'my flower'.**

 **-Phoenix**


End file.
